


Eyes on Fire (Love Island Hunger Games)

by jxll



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Canon Relationships, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxll/pseuds/jxll
Summary: When boredom strikes in quarantine, you make a fic about the Love Island characters in the Hunger Games. This preface includes a few notes about how the fic is written and lays out which characters represent the districts.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Read below for some background/a look into the Eyes on Fire fic. Keep checking back for more chapters. As of 5/19/20, I have written Chapter 1 and will post it soon. I'm currently working on Chapter 2.

In this fic, we aren’t going to focus on the technicalities of the Hunger Games but I will try to keep it as true to the original format as possible. The Hunger Games does mention a few rules in terms of choosing tributes, i.e. each district must have opposite-sex tributes. In Season 2 of Love Island the Game, the player meets more male characters than female characters. For this reason, some districts will have 2 male tributes.

Without further ado, let’s break down what each district is known for, who will represent each district, and why. Some will be labeled as “random assignment” because I couldn’t think of a better place to put them.

  * District 1: Known for Luxury Goods. Tributes from District 1 (along with Districts 2 and 4) are known as Careers, or people that spend their childhood and teenage years training to be in the games. For these reasons, I have chosen: 
    * Ibrahim: He’s very athletic, loves to train, and appreciates the finer things in life. I mean come on, he spent £500 on a first date.
    * Priya: Priya also likes luxury items and is a badass bitch. You can’t convince me that she wouldn’t be able to hold her own in the Games.
  * District 2: Known for Masonry. I didn’t choose the tributes based on who likes to make bricks because...that’s no one. For this district, I chose the tributes based on the idea that they would be Careers. 
    * Jakub: ...Come on. This just makes sense. He’s built (wink wink...masonry) and could totally dominate the Games.
    * Elisa: Elisa terrifies me and therefore, she’s a career. Also, Jakub and Elisa look very similar to Brutus and Enobaria, the District 2 tributes for the Quarter Quell Hunger Games. I can 1000% imagine Elisa shaving her teeth into spikes like Enobaria did.
  * District 3: Known for Technology. The tributes are oftentimes quiet, a little weird, and very smart. For this reason, I’ve chosen: 
    * Carl: This was the most obvious choice ever. He works in technology and is a little awkward.
    * Marisol: Honestly, I struggled to find a place for Marisol. Marisol is smart and that’s pretty much the only reason I put her here.
  * District 4: Known for Fishing. The last Career district. 
    * Graham: Another obvious choice like Carl because Graham is a fisherman. I can also imagine him training for this because I think he would be really tall and strong.
    * Lottie: Lottie is another scary one. I couldn’t think of many other places to put her so she’ll be a scary Career.
  * District 5: Known for Power. 
    * Kassam: He’s a DJ...and you need power to DJ…*shrugs*
    * Hope: I thought about sticking Hope out in the livestock district because I don’t like her but chose Blake instead. Random assignment.
  * District 6: Known for Transportation. 
    * Jo: She’s a BMX Racer. Makes perfect sense.
    * Rocco: He owns a food truck. Doesn’t make as much sense but whatever.
  * District 7: Known for Lumber. 
    * Henrik: He loves the outdoors and is a climbing instructor. Did you see that scene in Mockingjay P1 where the lumber workers climbed up the trees faster than spider monkeys?! Definitely Henrik.
    * Shannon: Partially a random assignment, but I can also imagine her pulling off typical lumberjack attire.
  * District 8: Known for Textiles. 
    * Chelsea: She’s an interior designer, you can’t convince me that she wouldn’t be in the textile factory talking about making this one sheet of material into a super-cute pillow.
    * Elijah: Dresses very well. Partially a random assignment.
  * District 9: Known for Grain. 
    * Bobby: Our sweet little baker boy. He would definitely own a bakery here.
    * Hannah: Random assignment.
  * District 10: Known for Livestock. 
    * Blake: Because this heifer stole our man.
    * Felix: Random assignment.
  * District 11: Known for Agriculture. 
    * Lucas: Random assignment.
    * Arjun: Random assignment.
  * District 12: 
    * Gary: Gary is very conscious of safety protocol. He would 1000% be the guy that is responsible for enforcing safety measures in the mines. Also just imagine Gary emerging from the mines, sweaty with some ash on his face...yes pls.
    * Noah: Again, he’s strong and sexy, so I would like to imagine Noah emerging hot and sweaty from the mines.




	2. A Little Less Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes appear on Caesar Flickerman's hit talk show and size up their competition backstage.

1 Day until the Games

The days leading up to the Games are the busiest for the tributes and their teams, made up of trainers, stylists, and mentors. The teams have just two weeks to revamp the tributes, making them lovable enough to woo the citizens of Panem and fierce enough to intimidate their competitors. The Careers’ teams had little-to-no work to do. The tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4 were born to be in the Games. They train their whole lives to perform in front of the country and show off their skills. The people of Panem line up to sponsor the Careers, leaving the other tributes to hope they’ll find a sponsor willing to cheer for an underdog. 

The teams’ tasks for the day included dressing the tributes to the nines and showing them off on Caesar Flickerman’s hit talk show. This was the moment the teams waited for. The day before, the tributes showed their skills to the gamemakers and were scored on their abilities. Based on a tribute’s score and presence on the talk show, they could either rake in sponsors or fall flat in the eyes of Panem.

Priya checks herself once more in the mirror before turning to her stylist. “How do I look?” Priya’s stylist swirls his finger in the air, motioning for her to turn. Priya spins gracefully as the honey-golden fabric billows around her. The sweet scent of pineapple fills the air. Her stylist gushes, “You’re absolute perfection, darling,” before air kissing her on both cheeks. Ibrahim appears at her side and invites Priya to take his arm, leading her over to the stage entrance. As soon as the lights hit them, the audience uproariously applauds. Priya blows kisses out into the audience, while Ibrahim waves. Panem loves them. 

Gary rolls his eyes at the sound and shuffles over to a table overflowing with hors d'oeuvres. He glances over the selection of meats, cheeses, pastries, and other delectable options. From the corner of his eye, a hand with long, slender fingers reaches for a fluffy chocolate croissant. Gary hears the freckled man holding the croissant between pinched fingers mumble, “Too dry. I could have made this better myself.” The freckled man looks to Gary and says “Pass on this garbage. The baklava is delicious, though.” 

Gary nods and shoves a pinwheel sandwich into his mouth. He stands by the table for a while, eyeing the other tributes and occasionally grabbing a snack. He’d lost count of how many mini cannolis he’d eaten when he hears someone next to him say “Are they any good?” He turns to see his childhood friend Noah standing beside him. Gary is relieved to see a familiar face and briefly thinks about giving Noah a quick hug, but decides against it. He’s trying to keep up a tough reputation among the tributes.

Gary and Noah grew up together, playing in the ash-covered fields of District 12 during their younger years. They grew apart as they got older, now only exchanging hellos or nods when they pass each other entering and exiting the mines. Noah works the morning shift, freeing up his schedule in the evening to take care of his siblings. Since his father’s death, Noah has helped his mom with cooking dinner, tutoring his siblings, and putting them to bed. Gary works the night shift so that he can help his nan around the house during the day. The easiest chores are now becoming harder for her to complete as days go by. Gary and Noah each know the other’s struggles and understand how much of a difference winning will have on the other’s life. When they found out they’d both be in the Games this year, there was an unspoken understanding between the two that they’d help the other as much as possible in the arena.

Gary chuckles as he realizes Noah saw him snacking. “They’re fantastic. Watch out for the croissants though, the freckled guy said they suck,” Gary replied. 

Noah nods, “That’s Bobby. He’s a baker from District 9. I’m trying to memorize everyone’s names and districts. I think 9’s other tribute is Hannah.” 

“Who?” Gary looks around, trying to match a face with the name.

“Hannah is the red-head in the corner.” Noah flicks his eyes in her direction and Gary follows his gaze. Hannah has a deer-in-the-headlights expression, clearly terrified by her surroundings. She chews on her fingernails as she watches the Careers across the room. Hannah’s focus shifts to Gary and Noah, as if sensing they’re watching her. The three make eye contact, and Hannah drops her hands, smooths her skirt, and tries her best to look confident. 

“How long do you reckon she’ll last?” Gary asks.

Shannon walks from behind the pair around to the snack table, startling them. She picks up a grape and smashes it between her fingertips, examining the contents sliding down her hands. “She won’t make it past the first day,” she answers, before popping the squashed grape in her mouth. “Trust me, I can read people well. The Careers want her. My bet is on Elisa taking her out.” Shannon grabs another grape before turning on her heel and sauntering off to watch the events unfold on stage.

A large screen sits in the corner, providing a live feed of the interviews for the backstage tributes to watch. Elijah smiles on stage as Caesar asks Chelsea about her dress. She stands and shows off the strapless bubblegum-pink ensemble with a visible fluffy underskirt. 

“What does that say, Chelsea? Can you read it out for us?” Caesar inquired. 

Chelsea spreads the skirt and reads the embroidery, “The odds are in my favor.” Chelsea smiles broadly and winks toward the audience. 

Caesar laughs, “Oh, I love it, I love it, I love it!” 

Elijah chimes in, “I told her it might come off as cocky, though.” 

Chelsea waves off his comment. “I like to surround myself with positive quotes. I take leftover fabric from the textile mills and make little pillows with affirmations sewn onto them. I wanted my dress to have something uplifting embroidered on it. I’m a firm believer that positivity will give me the confidence to win,” she explains.

Backstage, Lottie barks out a laugh. “Seriously? Where did they find this chick - a children's after-school TV program?” The other Careers - Ibrahim, Priya, Jakub, Elisa, and Graham - cackle loudly. Lottie continues, “As soon as we step into that arena, Little Miss Sunshine is mine.” Jo narrows her eyes at the screen and growls, “Not if I get to her first.”

The night passes as more tributes complete their interviews with Caesar. As the evening winds down, the districts' teams gather their respective tributes and lead them toward the sleeping quarters. Teams and tributes pile into the large elevators. Felix attempts to offer friendly conversation with his district mate, Blake, standing beside him as they descend toward the sleeping quarters. “Did you have fun tonight?” Blake stares ahead and sighs. “Yeah...loads,” she replies, sarcastically. 

In the opposite corner of the elevator, Arjun bumps into the man standing directly behind him. He turns to find Elijah and offers, “Oh, sorry about that.” Elijah smiles, “Getting a little close there, huh?” 

Elisa rolls her eyes at the small talk and flirtatious banter. “Get it out of your system, everyone. Tomorrow, you’ll want to rip each other’s throats out.”


End file.
